Beautiful Soul
by seizenber
Summary: "Menurutmu, siapa di antara kita yang akan meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan duluan?"/ Aomine tak pernah membayangkan sedikitpun kehidupannya bila Momoi pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kepergian seseorang dalam waktu selamanya bisa sebegini nelangsanya. -Re-edit-


_Bisa dibilang semacam **modified-canon**. Tepatnya pas kejadian ituloh yang Aomine nggak ikut tanding melawan Rakuzan, dan dia bentak-bentak Momoi sampe Momoi nangis karena sakit hati sama ucapannya. Kalo di aslinya kan Momoi pergi nyamperin Tesu-kunnya, ini versi gue. Penasaran aja sih, apa yang terjadi kalo seandainya yang di cerita gue lah terjadi di kehidupan Aomine?  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I don't take any profit. Ini milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
_

**_Warning:_**_mungkin bakal masuk beragam genre lol. Romance pasti; angst, hurt, friendship, tragedy, spiritual.  
_

**_P.S:_**_re-edit. Gue gabungin chapternya, dan ada beberapa perbaikan_

* * *

_**Beautiful Soul**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter: 1**

* * *

Kematian bukanlah hal yang bisa dihindari siapapun. Sesuatu yang lebih pasti daripada angka hasil dari suatu formula ataupun suatu teori yang dipecahkan oleh seorang ilmuwan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya senyata benda yang kini dilihatmu, tetapi mengambang di udara ketika kau menutup kedua telingamu.

Dulu Ibunya pernah bilang waktu ia kecil bahwa semua orang yang sudah mati akan berada di atas sana. Mereka kini berada di langit biru tak berawan yang seolah tengah membalas tatapan kosongnya. Kini ia sudah besar, cerita dari Ibunya itu sudah tidak berpengaruh kepadanya. Tapi, Aomine sendiri juga belum pernah tahu surga itu seperti apa.

Terdengar konyol memang, tapi rasa keingintahuan Aomine sangat besar mengenai kematian—entah kenapa harus hal spiritual seperti itu yang membuatnya penasaran. Apa mati itu enak? Apa saat kita mati rasanya sakit—atau justru seperti tertidur satu detik lebih cepat? Ke mana kita akan pergi setelah mati? Tetap di dunia sebentar atau ke langit seperti kata Ibunya?

Aomine pernah lihat beberapa film cengeng dari Momoi, biasanya mengenai perempuan yang ditinggal kekasihnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saja setelah tahu dirinya tengah mengandung. Apa mati adalah sebuah konsekuen yang sebegitu simplenya sampai secepat itu mengambil keputusan mengakhiri hidup mereka? Dia bukannya terjebak film, hanya penasaran karena memang di dunia nyatapun masih ada orang seperti itu.

Namun, hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran adalah—apa mereka tidak takut?

Konyol. Tidak terlihat, bahkan meski tahu kematian bisa datang kapan saja, masih banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktu tak berguna mereka untuk bergembira seolah masih ada hari esok.

"Aomine-_kun_!"

Aomine menghela napas bosan, akhirnya yang _ini_ datang. Ia pura-pura masih terlelap.

"Aku tahu kau masih bangun!" tukas gadis itu seraya duduk di sampingnya, "Kau pasti mau bolos latihan lagi, ya?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, pergi sana ke _gym_. Aku masih mengantuk," jawab Aomine agak ketus sambil mengubah posisi dengan memunggungi Momoi.

"Kakimu sudah baikan? Apa mau kupijat lagi?" tanya Momoi menawarkan. Kedua manik _magenta_ gadis itu memandang Aomine dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

"Kaulupa apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya balik Aomine dengan nada sinis. Bahkan ia masih sangat amat ingat rasa sakit di betisnya ketika Momoi mencoba memijat kakinya yang justru malah semakin memperparah saja. Gadis itu menyengir tak berdosa.

"Maaf yang kemarin, hehe," katanya.

Aomine tak menanggapinya lagi. Pandangannya kembali mengarah pada langit. Meski tak ada yang ia pikirkan sekarang, entah kenapa langit di atasnya jauh lebih menarik dibanding tidur siang. Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu kembali muncul.

"Satsuki," panggilnya pelan.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Kau … percaya pada takdir?" tanyanya sedikit ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba Aomine merasakan punggung tangan gadis itu menyentuh keningnya dan perlakuannya itu justru membuat pemuda berambut _navy_ tersebut kesal seperti tengah diledek.

"Aku serius!"

"Maaf, aku heran saja karena tidak biasanya Aomine-_kun_ akan membahas hal serius seperti _takdir_," Momoi berpikir sebentar, "Aku percaya kok."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yakin aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat masih kecil hingga sampai sekarang adalah takdir. Takdir sudah menjadikan seorang Aomine Daiki sebagai sahabat terbaik dalam hidupku. Yah, walaupun kau kadang menyebalkan juga sih, hehe."

Aomine terdiam lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu, apa kau pernah takut pada kematian?"

"Hah?" Momoi memandang teman sejak kecilnya itu, "Em, aku pernah kok."

Kini pemuda itu memandangnya, "Kupikir kaupercaya takdir karena _telah_ terjadi, tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuk kematian."

"Jadi, kau tidak takut dengan kematian hanya karena _belum_ menghampirimu?" tanya Momoi, "Mungkin sekilas terdengar menyeramkan di telinga apapun yang berhubungan dengan kematian. Tapi memang benar, semua orang pasti akan mengalami kematian. Semua orang akan saling meninggalkan. Kadang kehidupan di dunia itu jauh lebih cepat dari yang kita bayangkan."

Aomine terdiam, kemudian ia kembali bertanya.

"Satsuki."

"Hm?"

"Bila kematian memang akan menghampiri semua orang dan semua orang akan saling meninggalkan, menurutmu siapa yang akan lebih dulu meninggalkan di antara kita?" tanya Aomine sambil menjadikan sikunya sebagai penopang badannya, matanya menatap Momoi yang balas memandangnya dengan serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, siapa duluan di antara kita yang akan pergi—atau mati?" tanya lagi Aomine. Gadis itu memandang langit, seolah ada jawabannya di sana.

"Entahlah, kematian itu seperti ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta," jawab Momoi sedikit membuatnya bingung, "Maksudku, ketika kaujatuh cinta, pastinya ada rasa keingintahuan apakah orang yang kau cintai itu membalas perasaanmu atau tidak? Dan waktu di mana kau mengetahuinya itu juga kita tidak akan tahu kan kapan? Sehingga kita hanya bisa menunggu waktunya kapan."

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Bodoh. Untuk apa kematian ditunggu?"

"Karena, mungkin saat ini kau merasa telah melakukan banyak hal di dunia sehingga merasa pekerjaanmu di sini sudah selesai. Tapi kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi saat kematian itu benar-benar ada di hadapanmu, seolah-olah mungkin ada banyak hal yang ternyata belum kau selesaikan di dunia ini namun kau sudah sangat terlambat untuk melakukannya. Buktinya, ada banyak orang yang berpesta tanpa tahu bahwa siapa tahu ia akan mati besoknya."

"Omonganmu seperti tengah menyumpahi orang," gumam Aomine yang dibalas Momoi dengan kekehan pelan. Mereka kembali terdiam, pemuda itu sendiri merasa malas juga melanjutkan topik yang menurutnya sangat bukan dirinya sekali. Benar juga kata Momoi, mungkin ia sedang demam sekarang.

"Aomine-_kun_."

"Hm?"

Gadis itu kini menatapnya secara langsung. Angin musim semi meniup lembut helaian rambut merah mudanya. Manik merah mudanya seolah berusaha menembus tatapan miliknya sendiri ketika Momoi melemparkan pertanyaan yang aneh lagi kepadanya.

"Bila aku yang pergi duluan, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Momoi.

"Pergi ke mana?" tanya Aomine yang seolah tidak tahu. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Bila kematian lebih tertarik menjemputku lebih dulu, berarti aku … aku harus meninggalkan orang tuaku, nenek, teman-teman, guru-guru, dan juga kau. Ah ya, dan juga aku harus meninggalkan Ki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_, Midorin, Muk-_kun_, pelatih, semua anak tim basket Touou. Kalau itu terjadi, menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ia terdiam tak menjawab apapun, bahkan terpikirkan jawabannya juga tidak. Seumur-umur penasaran dengan yang namanya kematian, ia tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan Momoi yang meninggalkannya sendirian. Bukannya dia tidak bisa mandiri, hanya saja akan terasa aneh. Tapi entahlah, selama ini mereka memang belum pernah jauh.

Kepalanya berusaha membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila apa kata Momoi _memang_ terjadi? Apa Aomine akan baik-baik saja tanpa gadis itu? Apa ia bisa mengatur emosinya setiap berseteru dengan Wakamatsu? Apa ia bisa melewati _semuanya_ tanpa Momoi? Sendirian?

"Entahlah," jawaban Aomine terlalu amat singkat untuk pemikirannya yang telah ke luar dan masuk berkali-kali.

Momoi tersenyum, "Aku titip pesan boleh?"

Aomine baru saja hendak beranjak berdiri sampai ia duduk kembali, "Apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan lupakan aku, ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apapun yang terjadi, kau jangan lupakan aku, ya._

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya berulang kali. Rasanya kepalanya seperti mau pecah hanya dengan memikirkan itu. Ayolah, mungkin hanya efek kebanyakan menonton drama sampai Momoi bicara yang aneh-aneh begitu, itu _hanya_ kalimat. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Momoi?

Ia menggeleng, sepertinya ia harus mandi sebentar sebelum pulang ke rumah. Ah, semoga saja _gym_ sudah sepi. Ia tak mau repot mendengar ceramahan dari Wakamatsu yang seolah minta dibalas pakai kekerasan.

"—sebentar lagi kita melawan Rakuzan. Cepat sekali, ya."

Ia berhenti sebelum di persimpangan masuk _gym_. Ternyata masih ada orang di sana.

"Iya, kalau tidak salah kaptennya itu adalah orang yang dulu satu tim dengan Aomine-_san_. Namanya kalau tidak salah Akashi Seijurou."

"Dia disebut _The Emperor_, sepertinya dia jauh lebih hebat dari Aomine-_san_."

"Kita tak tahu, lagipula percuma juga, sih. Toh kaudengar sendiri tadi kata pelatih apa, kan? Aomine-_san_ tidak akan bertanding di lapangan."

Aomine melotot mendengar jawaban orang itu. Dia tidak bisa percaya sama sekali bila pelatihnya lebih memilih membuatnya santai di kursi sambil menonton. Sementara ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Akashi dan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat daripada kaptennya di Teikou dulu.

"Oh iya, ya. Untung tadi ada Momoi-_san_ sehingga setelah dibujuk pelatih mau mengikuti sarannya untuk membiarkan kaki Aomine-_san_ yang mengalami cidera sehabis melawan Kaijou sembuh dulu. Apa kubilang, mereka ada sesuatu sepertinya."

"Tch!" giginya bergemeletukan saking marahnya. Napasnya kini menderu cepat dan semakin berat.

"Aomine-_kun_ kau belum pu—"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine dengan tatapan tajam. Momoi yang ditatap begitu terkesiap, karena baru kali ini pemuda itu menatapnya marah sampai sebegitunya. Belum sempat menjawab, tangan gadis itu sudah lebih dulu ditariknya menuju koridor lain agar tak ada yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Aomine Daiki menepiskan tangan Momoi dengan kasar sampai gadis itu nyaris jatuh menabrak tembok. Momoi baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah ia mengerti maksud dari sikap sahabatnya ini sebelum pemuda itu lebih cepat menyelanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memberitahu pelatih untuk tidak mengizinkanku bermain, Satsuki?!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku melakukan ini tentu dengan alasan, Aomine-_kun_. Kakimu masih cidera setelah pertandingan melawan Ki-_chan_, dan terlalu mustahil untuk memaksakan—"

"Kau jangan sok tahu tentangku! Meski kau manajer di sini, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu kepada pelatih tanpa persetujuan dariku! Kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Akashi di lapangan sebagai lawan! Dan ketika ada kesempatan malah kau hancurkan apa yang selama ini kuinginkan!" teriak Aomine.

Mata gadis itu memandangnya nanar, "Kalau kakimu baik-baik saja, aku juga tidak akan seenaknya melakukan itu, Aomine-_kun_. Bagaimana bisa kau lebih mementingkan pertandingan melawan Akashi-_kun_ dibanding kakimu dulu? Bukankah percuma bila kauikut tetap saja kau tidak bisa—"

"Berhenti bicara! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Sekarang pergi, jangan pernah perlihatkan wajah jelekmu itu di hadapanku!"

_Prak!_

Belum sempat Aomine membuka matanya akibat serangan tiba-tiba, Momoi telah pergi setelah melemparkan papan klip pada wajah Aomine. Mata Aomine membelalak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sa-Satsuki—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine memandang kaca jendela kamarnya yang dibasahi oleh air hujan yang ternyata masih turun begitu deras. Pandangannya sebenarnya mengarah pada kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya, itu adalah kamar Momoi. Biasanya jam segini lampu kamar itu masih diterangi lampu.

Rasa khawatir akan Momoi yang belum kembali pulang mulai membuatnya uring-uringan. Bagaimana bila gadis itu memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah karena tak mau sedikitpun bertatap muka dengannya? Apa perkataannya tadi benar-benar sangat melukai hati Momoi? Apa sekarang gadis itu membencinya?

Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia sendiri sudah mencoba menghubungi nomer Momoi tapi tak ada satupun yang diangkat, begitupun dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya tak dibalas-balas juga. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan saat ia kabur tadi? Seperti penculikan atau pemerkosaan.

Aomine menggeleng cepat, menghapus jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Sebaiknya ia segera tidur sekarang, semoga saja besok Momoi masih mau melupakan kejadian tadi.

_Drrt!_

Ia terkesiap saat ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan. Di sana ada nomor Kuroko. Aneh, tumben sekali pemuda yang hawa kehadirannya tipis sekali itu menghubunginya malam begini.

"Halo, Tetsu. Ada ap—"

"Aomine-_kun_…"

Aomine terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Suara pemuda itu saja terdengar panik dan dalam keadaan yang kacau. Ia masih diam dengan posisi yang tak berubah, matanya sudah membelalak lebar dan kedua tangannya kaku tak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Bahkan lidahnya untuk menjawab perkataan Kuroko.

Dan tanpa menunggu lebih jelas lagi, Aomine segera berlari ke luar rumah untuk menuju rumah sakit tempat di mana Momoi akan dibawa dari lokasi kecelakaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat ketika tiba-tiba saja Aomine sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh Kuroko beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia bertanya kepada seorang suster di mana kamar Momoi Satsuki dan kemudian segera pergi kembali menuju ruangan yang telah diberitahu lokasinya.

Di sana sudah ada Kuroko, Kise, Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara. Malam ini mereka terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kuroko memang memasang wajah datarnya, tetapi matanya masih menyimpan keterkejutan seolah ia telah melihat kejadiannya secara langsung. Akashi dan Midorima mungkin yang paling terlihat tenang—karena mereka memang begitu. Kise jauh lebih diam, sementara Murasakibara kali ini tidak sibuk dengan cemilannya melainkan menatapi lantai rumah sakit.

"Tetsu…," suaranya membuat mereka menoleh, "Orang tua Satsuki sudah datang?"

"Aomine-_kun_…," Kuroko memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengangguk lemah dan kembali fokus dengan kepalan tangannya yang begitu erat. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menunjukkan raut wajah tak mengenakan di mata Aomine.

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi mengerikan terpancar sejelas ini dari kelima temannya. Mereka bukan marah, tentu saja. Tapi daripada melihat mereka bersikap begini, Aomine lebih menerima kemarahan mereka. Ia paling tidak suka melihat ekspresi mereka yang seperti ini.

"Momoi-_san_ menemuiku sampai kehujanan di jalan," sahut Kuroko entah kepada siapa karena ia masih menatap kepalan tangannya, "Momoi-_san_ bilang dia sangat sedih karena Aomine-_kun_ membencinya, lalu dia menangis cukup lama. Lalu, aku mengantar Momoi-_san_ untuk pulang, dan saat aku menyebrang tiba-tiba saja Momoi-_san_ mendorongku ke ujung jalan lainnya dan—"

"Jangan lanjutkan, Tetsu," sela Aomine. Ia tidak berminat mendengar bagian akhir, karena dengan berada di sini saja sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia terpikirkan ucapan Kuroko, ia pikir gadis itu akan membencinya setelah ia membentaknya begitu. Gadis itu justru takut bila _dia_ yang membencinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan di depan mereka terbuka, Ayah Midorima dalam balutan seragam dokter ke luar dari dalam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Namun, Midorima mengerti dan kemudian memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Tak lama kemudian Ibu Momoi ke luar dengan isak tangis yang cukup keras. Matanya begitu sembab dengan air mata yang membanjiri matanya yang memerah. Begitupun dengan Ayah Momoi, matanya juga memerah dengan air mata yang nyaris terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

Ibu Momoi yang melihat Aomine langsung mendekap pemuda itu sehingga membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Daiki … S-Satsuki…," wanita itu berkata dengan nada pilu. Aomine terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, ia tak membalas dekapan wanita itu ataupun menghiburnya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi—apa mungkin ini hanya mengada-ada saja. Tapi, ia jauh lebih tidak mengerti saat air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa disadarinya.

Ia melepas perlahan dekapan Ibu Momoi, kedua kakinya membawanya memasuki ruang UGD tersebut. Kise hendak menyusul, namun ditahan Akashi sehingga pemuda itu menahan diri. Aomine _lebih_ butuh waktu dari mereka.

Ketika memasukinya, Aomine kembali teringat kenangannya saat masih kecil. Ia tidak suka segala hal mengenai rumah sakit, ia memiliki trauma dengan tempat berbau obat-obatan ini. Tapi semakin ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, Aomine seolah tak dapat mencium aroma yang dibencinya. Justru aroma wangi yang menguar di sana.

Kini ia terpaku memandang jasad yang sudah tertutupi selimut. Tidak, ini pasti bukan gadis itu. Pasti setelah ini akan ada seseorang yang berusaha mengagetkannya dari belakang dan menertawakannya, kebiasaan _Satsukinya._ Tapi ia telah kehilangan kata-kata saat membuka sebagian selimut tersebut dan itu memang wajah Momoi.

Ia makin bisa merasakan matanya semakin basah. Tangannya yang terasa dingin itu sekarang menggenggam tangan pucat Momoi, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi membelai wajah cantik dihiasi darah segar itu. Aomine mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya membiarkan kening mereka bertemu.

"Satsuki … bangunlah," gumamnya sedikit memerintah. Ia tidak suka dengan kejahilan Momoi yang satu ini. Namun, gadis itu masih menyembunyikan manik _magenta_ yang selama ini dikagumi Aomine. Dan kemudian ia mengecup lama kening gadis itu. _Dingin_. Bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Momoi.

"Bangun, Satsuki," gumamnya lagi namun kali ini benar-benar memohon, "Bilang sesuatu, apa saja. Kau boleh marah, memukulku lagi, menjambak rambutku, atau kalau perlu aku tidak akan ikut pertandingan melawan Akashi seprerti apa yang kau mau. Karena itu bangunlah, katakan sesuatu."

Gadis itu masih tak mau bangun.

"Padahal selama ini aku selalu bangun setiap kau memaksaku bangun bila membolos. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau bangun juga?"

Napasnya memburu. Aomine tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain—

"Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dulu, Satsuki," Aomine tak bisa menahan rasa kehilangannya lagi.

Bayangan putih itu memandang Aomine dengan kesedihan yang sama, mungkin menangis juga bila ia masih hidup. Bukan karena mulai sekarang ia tak bisa menjaga pemuda itu lagi. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang ia cintai itu akan baik-baik saja tanpanya. Hanya saja semua ini begitu menyiksa bagi Momoi saat gadis itu berusaha menghapus air mata Aomine, tapi _tidak bisa_. Ia tak bisa menyentuh pemuda itu lagi.

Momoi berusaha menyentuh wajah pemuda itu lagi, namun tetap tidak bisa. Ia adalah bayangan sekarang. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sosok Aomine yang selama ini dikenalnya baik bisa seperti ini. Kemudian Momoi melangkah ke luar dan melihat orang tuanya masih menangis, teman-temannya yang lain juga demikian.

Akashi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara hanya terdiam, tapi ia tahu mereka menahannya. Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, namun bahu pemuda itu terlihat bergetar. Hanya Kise yang terang-terangan membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya.

Gadis itu mulai pergi karena tak tega melihatnya. Dan kemudian ia terhenyak saat melihat beberapa orang tak dikenal berdiri di sepanjang koridor. Mereka mengenakan baju rumah sakit, wajah mereka pucat pasi bahkan nyaris membiru dengan mata kosong. Dan mereka melakukan hal yang serupa.

_Memandangi orang-orang berharga yang mereka tinggalkan_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemakaman sudah selesai kemarin, namun suasana berduka di Touou Gakuen masih menyelimuti. Terutama anggota tim basket Touou. Saat berpapasan dengan Aomine mungkin ada sebagian dari mereka yang ingin menanyakan mengenai berita duka tersebut. Dan untungnya mereka tak melakukannya, karena ia sendiri tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Semua akan normal lagi, kan?

Seperti biasa, Aomine lebih memilih ke atap sekolah dibanding latihan dengan yang lainnya. Tapi bukan tidur, ia hanya memandangi langit seraya bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Momoi sudah ada di atas sana sambil membalas pandangannya? Mungkin gadis itu tengah memandangnya kesal karena bolos latihan lagi, pikirnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, tapi bukan tidur. Ia hanya ingin mengingat saat-saat seperti ini di mana Momoi duduk di sampingnya setelah datang dengan omelan hebohnya karena memergoki Aomine membolos latihan lagi. Dan biasanya akan berujung di mana mereka akan saling bertukar cerita sampai gadis itu kembali menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan latihan.

Kini di samping Aomine yang tengah terbaring ada sosok Momoi dalam wujud yang lain. Gadis itu juga terbaring di sampingnya, ia memandang Aomine yang masih memejamkan mata. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar. Ia mencoba menggenggam tangan pemuda itu untuk membuatnya bangun.

"_Aomine-_kun …_ jangan tidur. Segera latihan kalau kakimu sudah sembuh. Kau ingin bertanding dengan Akashi-_kun_, kan?_" namun disesalkannya saat tahu bahwa suaranya hanya bagaikan angin lewat saja. Aomine tidak akan bisa merasakan hawa kehadirannya.

Perlahan mata Aomine terbuka saat merasakan udara dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi, ya?" tanya pemuda itu entah kepada siapa, "Satsuki, sekarang aku sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu. Bohong bila aku bilang aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun kau sudah tidak ada lagi di sini, seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha mencarimu tetap saja kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Momoi menatap sendu pemuda itu. Kalau ia belum pergi, mungkin ia akan menangis lagi sekarang. Dan jawaban Aomine selanjutnya benar-benar menyiksa Momoi yang ingin sekali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Aku _jauh_ dari kata baik-baik saja, Satsuki."

Gadis itu berusaha memeluknya, walau ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa. Kepalanya bersender pada bahu pemuda itu. Momoi hanya ingin berusaha membuatya merasakan bahwa gadis itu ada di sampingnya. Karena ia tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu sampai bila saatnya tiba. Ia _tetap_ akan menjaganya, seperti biasa.

Kemudian Aomine beranjak bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Saat berpapasan dengan Wakamatsu sekalipun mereka tak menyapa, bahkan Wakamatsu sendiri juga tak berniat mengomeli adik kelasnya itu. Bukan karena ia sudah lelah mengomelinya atau tidak peduli, ia paham bahwa sekarang di antara mereka semua yang paling merasakan kehilangan sosok manajer mereka adalah _ace_ mereka.

Momoi tersenyum kepada anggota tim basket Touou, berusaha menyemangati latihan mereka yang hari ini terlihat seperti tak bergairah. Karena biasanya akan selalu ada Momoi yang sedang mengamati sambil membahas strategi baru bersama pelatih mereka atau paling tidak dengan Imayoshi.

Ia mengikuti lagi ke mana Aomine pergi. Pemuda itu ada di toko bunga, mengamati berbagai macam bunga yang ada di sana.

"Bunga untuk kekasihnya?" tanya penjaga toko, "Mawar merah bagus."

Aomine menggeleng, "Bukan."

Dia memandangi seluruh bunga yang tersedia di sana. Jelas sekali pemuda itu tak begitu paham mengenai bunga apa yang bagus atau yang tidak, dan dia juga tidak tahu bunga yang disukai gadis itu apa.

"Tch! Satsuki suka bunga apa, ya?"

Momoi tersenyum hangat. Ia ikut memandangi seluruh bunga yang ada di sana sampai ia menemukan sebuah bunga lili putih yang indah. Gadis itu ingin menunjukkan bunga lili tersebut, namun Aomine tak dapat melihatnya. Kemudian ia meniup leher pemuda itu hingga kepalanya menoleh ke belakang namun tak mendapati siapapun.

Gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan tangannya di atas kumpulan bunga lili putih tersebut sehingga bergoyang pelan. Dan Aomine melihat lili-lili putih itu tertiup angin dengan lembut. Dan ia tahu bunga apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Momoi. Dipanggilnya penjaga toko dan membayar sebuket lili putih itu sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi menuju pemakaman Momoi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aomine berjongkok di depan makam Momoi. Buket bunga lili itu ia letakkan di atas rumah baru teman sejak kecilnya itu. Setelah memanjatkan doa, Aomine menyentuh nama yang tertulis jelas di batu nisan besar di depannya. Padahal baru kemarin jasad gadis itu dimakamkan di dalam makam itu.

"Hai, Satsuki," Momoi memperhatikannya tepat di samping batu nisannya sendiri, "Apa kabar? Bagaimana rumah barumu? Tidak bisa menonton drama-drama cengeng kesenanganmu lagi, huh?"

Terdengar dengusan lucu dari Aomine sehingga membuat Momoi ikut tersenyum.

"Satsuki," nada pemuda itu mulai serius, "Apa kepergianmu ini juga bagian dari takdir?"

Ia memandang sendu batu nisan di hadapannya, "Kaupergi tepat di hari kau _benar-benar_ pergi. Apa kau sudah merencanakannya atau justru takdir yang merencanakanmu untuk membicarakan soal kematian dan sebagainya?"

"Kupikir, aku bisa menerima kepergianmu dengan lapang dada. Aku sudah tak memikirkan pertandingan melawan Rakuzan, Akashi juga tidak minat untuk membahas masalah itu. Seharusnya kaulihat orang tuamu, mereka lebih sulit melepaskanmu, Satsuki. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat untuk pertama kalinya Kise menangis lagi seperti anak perempuan. Ah, bahkan Murasaki seharian kemarin tidak menyentuh cemilannya. Mereka sama kehilangannya, Satsuki."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, bingung mau bicara apa lagi.

"Ini seperti mimpi bagiku. Gadis yang sudah menemaniku lebih dari sepuluh tahun sekarang justru sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan kautahu? Mengenalmu selama sepuluh tahun adalah kemungkinan terkecil untukku agar bisa melupakan kesedihanku dalam waktu singkat. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan bisa melepaskanmu."

Kerongkongannya terasa sakit, suaranya mulai menjadi parau. Lagi-lagi napasnya menderu, matanya memanas tapi Aomine tidak ingin membiarkan Momoi melihat kesedihannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi nyatanya gadis itu _memang_ tahu.

"Rasanya aneh sekali pagi ini. Aku bangun kesiangan, biasanya selalu ada suara cerewetmu yang menyuruhku bangun sampai menyelonong masuk kamarku untuk memukul kepalaku dengan bantal sampai aku benar-benar bangun. Biasanya akan ada sosok manajer rajin tim Touou yang setia menemani anggota lainnya latihan untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Dan biasanya akan ada seseorang yang membicarakan Tetsu dengan mata berbinar-binar," Aomine terdiam sebentar, "Sampai aku membuka kedua mataku dan berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi aku baru ingat, bahwa kau sudah tidak di sini lagi, Satsuki."

Semilir angin meniup helaian rambut _navy_ Aomine. Pemuda itu masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dulu kau pernah janji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Bahkan kau rela tidak satu sekolah dengan Tetsu dan memilih untuk _mengawasiku_. Tapi kau mengingkarinya. Kau tidak khawatir bila aku berbuat masalah lagi, Satsuki? Sehingga kau berpikir kini bisa melepasku dan pergi begitu saja seolah tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi."

Kening Momoi mengerut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Tentu saja tidak benar. Andai saja Aomine tahu bahwa selama ini ia masih ada di sampingnya. Ia bukan sekedar ingin menjaga pemuda itu, ia terlalu mencintai Aomine sehingga terasa sulit untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata pemuda itu. Dan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan makam Momoi, Aomine mengecup batu nisan tersebut cukup lama. Kemudian ia menatap batu nisan itu lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu. Besok aku ke sini lagi."

_**TBC**_


End file.
